The Knight and the Magician
by Kurai Kirito
Summary: Raven and Rena are now married, and Elsword feels lonely. This is the start of the relationship between the Lord Knight and a certain Elemental Master. But with many obstacles in the way, can they truly be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

* * *

**I'm back! At basically I just re-eddited this story, it use to be called 'Elsword and Aisha's story'. I hope it's better now. I hope to make this a chapter story and I hope my writing is better than before. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Knight and the Magician

Chapter one: the dance

The Hamel hall was crowded with supporters of the newlyweds. People from all around Elrios had wanted to congratulate Raven and Rena's marriage. The chandeliers lit the room with light, red silk carpet was laid out and a small band was playing music.

It had all happened suddenly, once the problems of returning the Elstone to original spot, Raven had immediately proposed to Rena. The crowded hall cheered and danced, while others would drink to their hearts content. It was truly spectacular.

Elsword leaned against a wall in the far corner, observing the happiness. Sure he felt happy for Raven and Rena, but he felt a pain in his chest from watching the two of them, dancing and enjoying each other's company. He sighed heavily and straightened his Lord Knight clothing.

A feint smell of alcohol flew through the room, but no one seemed to notice. Elsword watched as Rena playfully dragged Eve, the queen of the Nasods, onto the dance floor and paired her with Chung, prince of Hamel and the famous Tactical Trooper. Elsword couldn't resist a smile appearing on his face as he watched the red face prince dance clumsily. Eve was having quite a hard time trying to guide him, stomping on his foot now and then.

Sighing, Elsword turned around and walked away from the celebration. He climbed the empty stairs and walked past a guard, who nodded, as if he knew why Elsword was leaving. Elsword ignored the movement and continued to walk up the stairs slowly, while watching a certain girl.

A certain purple haired girl.

Elsword stopped and stared at the girl from afar, sitting by herself at the table and being chattered up by some boys around Elsword's age. Elsword growled in annoyance, but shook his head immediately dispersing the thought.

Why would he care if Aisha was being talked to? He didn't have any feelings for the girl, but deep down, he felt a feeling he had never felt before. Elsword continued to watch as the girl stood up and walked away from the group of boys.

Aisha walked over to the counter, her white coat swaying back and forth. She grabbed a cocktail on a metal plate that a waiter was holding. Aisha sat down heavily and drunk the cocktail slowly, sip by sip.

Elsword's heart nearly leapt out of his throat when Aisha turned to look at Elsword. She had a confused expression on her delicate face, as she placed the cocktail down. Hurriedly, Elsword turned around and quickened his pace. He reached the top of the stairs and taking a deep breath; he opened the door and walked out into the corridor. Silently, he turned and closed the door without making a sound.

A faint night time breeze blew towards him from the veranda outside. Elsword walked started to walk towards it, needing the fresh air. He had gotten about halfway down the corridor when a voice made him stop.

"Elsword." A familiar voice said.

Elsword turned around slowly to face the purple haired girl calling to him. Aisha walked towards Elsword. Her hair was neatly tied into childish pigtails, with some loose strands falling down on her face. A soft expression was placed on her face as she stopped in front of him.

"Elsword…why did you walk away from the celebration? Is something wrong?"

Elsword shrugged. "I don't really know…it's just I have this feeling when I look at Raven and Rena. It's like I'm lonely."

Aisha sighed. "You're not alone, you have the gang."

"I know," Elsword muttered. "But a different kind of lonely. How should I put it?"

"You long for someone?"

Elsword made a half-half sign. "Sort off."

Aisha smiled. "That's understandable, everyone feels like that sometimes."

There was a chorus of cheers that seeped into the dark corridor. Elsword stared at the door with a faint light from behind.

"You should join the dancing," Aisha suggested.

"No thanks. I don't want to go back in there."

There was a brief silence, and none of them spoke.

"Do you want to dance Elsword?" Aisha suddenly asked.

Elsword stared at Aisha with a confused expression. "Wait, do you mean in there or…"

"Here. Now."

Elsword scratched his head nervously. "I can't dance."

"Then learn," Aisha whispered.

She stepped forward and grabbed Elsword's hand with her right hand. She lifted it to it was 90 degrees from the floor. She then gently placed her hand on Elsword's right shoulder. Elsword just stared blankly at the Elemental Master. Sighing, Aisha grabbed Elsword's other hand and placed it on her hip, earning a blush from the Lord Knight.

"This is the normal dancing position…the movements are the hardest parts in dancing."

Music seeped through the door and softly echoed through the corridor.

"Firstly Elsword, take a step back as I stepped forward."

Slowly, Aisha took a step forward and Elsword stepped backwards clumsily at first.

"Now to your right," Aisha whispered in the red haired boy's ear.

Once again, Elsword stepped right, just as Aisha stepped left.

"Now you just reverse the other two previous steps."

Elsword stepped forward, and Aisha stepped back, before stepping right, which Elsword responded by stepping left. Aisha smiled gently.

"And that's it. Just repeat it over and over again, except don't be as stiff."

Once again Aisha stepped forward, and Elsword responded. As the music played, the two continued to dance slowly. Subconsciously, Aisha rested her head on Elsword's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"You don't have to feel lonely Elsword. You're not alone, and you never will be."

Aisha lifted her head and smiled gently, before pinching his cheek playfully.

"Stop that," Elsword pouted slightly. "I feel like a kid."

"You are still a kid."

"Was that meant to be an insult?"

"No…it just means I like younger guys."

The Elemental Master chuckled, watching Elsword's confused face.

"Nevermind about it. Want to go back to join the celebration?" Aisha asked Elsword.

The red haired boy stared at the door, than towards the veranda.

"I'll just stay out here for a bit more. Get some fresh air."

Aisha nodded, before she turned and walked to the door.

"Aisha."

Aisha stopped and looked back at Elsword. The boy looked away nervously, with a faint red on his cheeks, but the darkness hid that fact.

"Maybe sometime we could…how should I put it?"

"Eat out?"

"Y-yes."

"Like a date?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean….well I guess yeah…"

Aisha giggled before walking back to Elsword. She tip toed and pecked him on the cheek.

"I would like that. Tomorrow. Lunch."

Aisha turned around and finally walked away from Elsword. She smiled before opening the door and walking out. As the door closed, Elsword turned around and grinned. He walked towards the veranda and walked outside into the cool night breeze.

"Thankyou God. "Elsword muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry for slow update...so anyway In this story, Ara is a little kid so I hope no one minds that...so enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter two

Hamel was bathed with the warm light of the morning sun. From the castle corridor, Elsword stared out towards the lively city, just waking up. The wind blew gently and caressed the lord knight's cheek. In his hand, the red haired boy took a sip from the cup of water in his right hand.

"Elsword?" a familiar voice asked.

The Lord Knight turned and saw his blonde haired friend, Chung Seiker, Prince and rightful heir to the throne of Hamel.

"Hey Chung," Elsword said. "Just woke up?"

The Red haired boy indicated his friends messy hair, that looked like he had been in a storm of sorts. The blonde boy stood beside Elsword, staring at the city.

"So El," Chung said teasingly. "A little birdie told me that you fell for a certain purple magician."

As soon as he said that, the Lord Knight spluttered and a spray of water erupted out of his mouth. He coughed a couple of times, before staring at Chung, a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Who told you?" Elsword asked.

"Rena."

"…I knew it."

The red haired boy sighed heavily, and stared sadly at Hamel.

"But…you know the laws of magic…" Elsword said. "She was already banished for a year from her kind because she meddled with the affairs of humans when she searched for the Elstones. She broke her laws once because she helped humans. What would happen if she had a relationship with a human?"

Chung shrugged. The Tactical Trooper turned and started to walk off.

"Depends," the blonde boy muttered. "But right now that isn't important…I believe lunch will be served soon. So I'll tell the servants that the Lord Knight and the Elemental Master have some pressing matters to attend to."

He winked, and quickly ran off before Elsword could say or do anything.

Once he was gone, the red haired boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch.

'_Three hours left…'_

* * *

Aisha walked through the crowded markets of Hamel, with people occasionally waving at her, which she returned the greeting. She continued through the markets, passing crying little girl in a ghostly white dress. The Elemental Master stopped, and squatted till she was level with the child.

"What's wrong little one?" she asked, kindly.

The child looked up, her eyes red from crying. She looked no older than the age of ten, with ebony hair which wasn't tied and fell loose, covering the little girls face.

"Mommy…," sobbed the little girl. "Where is my mommy?"

Aisha gave a sad smile, gently pressing her forehead to the girl's forehead.

"I'll help you find your mother. Does that sound alright?" the Elemental Master asked.

The ebony haired girl wiped her eyes with her arm, before nodding slowly.

"What's your name?" Aisha asked.

"A-Ara."

"Well then Ara. I'm Aisha. Nice to meet you."

The purple haired girl smiled, earning a smile from Ara. Aisha slipped her hand and grabbed the little girl's hand.

"If it's alright with you, I have to meet a friend first. Then we can search for your mother." Aisha said.

Ara nodded understanding. She slipped her hand into Aisha's and held it tightly. Together, with Aisha leading, they walked through the crowded market place.

* * *

Elsword looked at his pocket watched again. The minute hand had just passed the twelfth hour. He was sitting under the Eltree, where Aisha had wanted to meet at approximately at noon. The red haired boy yawned, closing his eyes. He could hear the wind whispering in his ears, and the sounds of birds chirping.

The sound of footsteps entered his head. Opening one eye, Elsword stared at whoever was walking towards him. A purple haired girl dressed in her usual white coat was walking with a smaller ebony haired girl in a fluttering white dress.

"Sorry I'm late El," Aisha sheepishly said.

"Don't worry about it," Elsword said, before looking at the girl.

Nervously, the girl hid behind Aisha's leg, with one eye staring at Elsword.

"Ara?" Elsword asked. "Shouldn't you be in the church with your brother?"

"You know her?" Aisha replied, staring at the ebony haired girl. "I found her on the streets searching for her mother."

The Lord Knight stood up, biting his lip nervously.

"Ara," Elsword said, crouching down so he was the child's height. "Your mother…had to go somewhere for a very long time. Right now you should stay with your brother."

Ara shook her head rigorously.

"Mommy said she would never leave me…and she never lies."

The red haired boy rubbed his neck thoughtfully. Aisha understood what Elsword was trying to say and why he couldn't say it directly.

"Ara?" Aisha asked. Gently, the Elemental master grabbed the girls hand a pulled it from her coat. "I know you're right. Your mother would never lie. However because of…business…she had to leave for some time. I'm sure she really wants to see you again, but until she comes back please stay with your brother. Understand?"

Ara stared into Aisha's eyes, before nodding sadly.

"Come now," Elsword said, offering his hand towards Ara. "I'll take you back to the church."

The ebony haired girl accepted Elsword's hand, which then the Lord Knight lifted her easily onto his back.

For what seemed like for hours, they finally arrived at the church, where a worried Ariel and a ebony haired boy greeted them outside the church.

"Aren. Take your sister to her room." Ariel said.

The ebony haired boy nodded, before grabbing his sister's hand and half dragged half directed her towards the church door.

"What a poor thing," Ariel said when Ara could no longer hear them. "I can't imagine what would happen if she learnt the truth about her mother…Anyway Elsword, I want to thank you for bringing her back. Nowadays she has really been a hand full, refusing to eat, running from the church."

"Actually it was Aisha that found her on the streets crying." Elsword said.

"Than I thank both of you," Ariel said, bowing, before turning around and making her way to the church.

Once she was gone, both Elsword and Aisha turned to head back to Eltree. The two of them didn't say anything for some time. Finally after what seemed like hours Aisha broke the silence.

"How did she die?" Aisha asked.

There was another brief silence.

"When we brought back Hamel to its rightful glory, I found a young boy crying next to his dead mother. The demons killed her. Ara was too young to remember, and was sound asleep in her brother's arms, innocent and knowing nothing of the sadness of the world."

Aisha nodded sadly. She had never known her parents, so she felt sad knowing that someone was like her.

"Well," Aisha said. "It's already evening. I suppose the rest would be wondering where we were all afternoon."

"Chung and Rena won't be," Elsword muttered. "Raven and Eve wouldn't care so it should be alright."

Aisha giggled.

"I suppose so." She replied.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the castle, Aisha felt tired so she immediately went to her chambers to take a nap. When she entered her room, the purple haired girl lazily flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes, unaware of another person present in her room casually eating an apple.

"Someone's tired," muttered the person.

Suddenly Aisha opened her eyes, and leapt up, summoning her staff in her hand. Sitting on the chair across from her, a purple haired girl in blackclad clothing casually ate her apple, before waving.

"Hi. Long-time no see Ai."

"Specka? What are you doing here?" Aisha asked.

"I'm eating an apple."

Aisha face palmed, before sitting down on her bed, her sleepiness now gone.

"No seriously. Do you have any idea where you are right now?"

"Inside your room?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Aisha shouted.

"Sssshhh! I'm trying to eat." Specka answered, before taking another bite at her apple. "Okay out of all seriousness. You are in serious danger."

Aisha's face paled. She placed her staff down and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Start again. Tell me what happened." Aisha said calmly.

"It's your relationship with that human, what's his name. Elbored or something rather similar."

"Elsword?"

"Yeah. The hottie."

"What's wrong with that? The law states that as long as I don't return to the Sanctuary having a relationship with a human is fine right?"

Specka bit into her apple and shook her head.

"Not anymore," she said with her mouth full. "New laws."

"What?!" Aisha exclaimed. "Let me talk to the Minister than. Let me talk to Grampa."

"You can't Ai…he passed away last week, which is why I'm here, because you broke the magic law by having a relationship with a human."

"So what happens? I get banished from the Sanctuary again?" Aisha asked.

Specka shook her head. She finished the apple to its core before speaking again.

"The new minister…she changed that law. Instead of banishment, you are immediately put to death if found guilty."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you will be paitient because nowadays I'm pretty slow at updating, with assignments and homework constantly bringing hell...so if you enjoyed this, please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible :)  
**


End file.
